Over You
by Chosen2007
Summary: Daughty's Over You, is a song from Daughty is reference and You Can't Give me What I want is my song from the Tess Morgan series. This is about the Ryanmeredith and AidenIzzie relationship plus two new ones. I own Ryan and CSI owns Aiden
1. Chapter 1

Over You

ByChosen2007

Part One

Meredith was sleeping in her bed alone and so was Izzie. Ryan and Aiden had been on a case for the 48th hour. They have been sending them some very cool e-mail and so now it was time for the Seattle women to go to work. There was a knock on the door, It was Ryan who scooped up Meredith and they kissed. "You're doing it again." Meredith said and Ryan responded, "What?" "You're being all charming when you know I have to be at work and your charm just leads to orgasms." Meredith said and Ryan responded, "Okay." They kissed again and she looked out to see a police car in front of Meredith van. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine; I'm a good a driver…" Meredith said and Ryan responded, "When it comes to you, I will do anything to protect you, besides Connor has a crush on you." Meredith was irked by that and Aiden walked past them, she walked upstairs.

Aiden knocked on the door in a way that Izzie knew it was. Izzie flashed her, Aiden smiled and they closed the door. Eventually they got to work on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Over You

BY

Chosen2007

Part 2

Meredith was doing some lab work and Derek came in, Meredith didn't notice him at all. "Meredith." Derek said and Meredith responded, "Derek." Derek was about to leave and he turned, "Why is like this?" Meredith looked at him and said, "Your right. If I'm acting this cold to you that means I still want you and I don't. So, how are you?" Derek said he was fine and was dating again, Meredith said she was happy for him. 'I'm dating Addison again." Derek said and Meredith was shocked but then remembered this morning with Ryan, "Okay." Meredith said and Derek was confused by that, he turned around and left.

Izzie was humming to herself because of what Aiden did to her in the bathroom and she got into the elevator still humming. Addison looked at her humming. "Izzie, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're very happy." Addison said and Izzie responded, "That's the word I would say." "It wouldn't have to do with a certain Latin brunette" Addison asked and Izzie shook her head like a schoolgirl. "I have to say, I would never figured you." Addison said and Izzie responded, "We're taken it slow, it's not like I'm saying I'm gay, it's just that I don't think of Aiden like that." Addison walked to her and said, "Then it's real." Addison got out In the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Over You

By

Chosen2007

Part three

Karev was animal sex, George couldn't make his mind up and Denny was just an angel in disguise. What made Aiden different? She was relaxed and loving. The girl had a heart and she felt all of her passion through her lips, tongue and hands. Izzie loved that magnetism and it kept her smiling. Meredith walked to Izzie who was smiling. "Are you thinking about Aiden?" Meredith asked and Izzie shook her head. "Addison and Derek are dating." Meredith said and Izzie laughed, "Tell me you're not jealous." Meredith was confident and said no. Izzie looked at her because she believed Meredith they walked into the locker room to hear moaning and groaning. Izzie and Meredith walked around the locker, they were shocked and amazed. They looked and walked out.

Izzie walked to George some time later, she said, "I guess you're over me." Izzie lean in and hugged him then as she was about to walk off, she said, "Good job on Christina up against the wall like that."

Meredith and Christina were talking then Christina said, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing, I get left at the altar, I move out, cry, work, go home, cry again, go to work and then it was go to work, screw George, go to work, screw George." "That's a very active day." Meredith said and Christina responded, "He's very active. I mean, I don't want to use him, I like the sex, I just." "When Ryan and me got together the next time after the first time we got back together, he asked me, do I see his face or Derek's? I said, "his." Try it." Meredith said and Christina responded, "You know this woman you are, I'm glad your her." Meredith smiled and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Over You

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

It was nine o'clock, it was a tiring shift, Derek sat next to Meredith. "How do you know? How do you know you want him? We were in a much longer relationship, how do you know it's him?" Derek asked and Meredith responded, "I know. I could swim to him, I could swim. I thought losing you was the worst thing in my life, it was breaking up with him was the worst thing. I could be married and had a kid all ready. I suck; I'm not going to suck anymore." Meredith said and walked away.

It was early in the morning

Izzie and Meredith came home then past out on the couch. Meredith turned on the radio and Daughty "Over you" was playing. Izzie and Meredith laughed out loud then the next song was, "You can't give me What I want." From the Tess Morgan Stand they kept laughing. There was a knock on the door and they answer to see Aiden there. Aiden saw Izzie there and helped her upstairs, she told Meredith he was coming in three hours.

Aiden would kiss her on the neck and head then got her in her sleeping clothes, she was being very intimate with her. Izzie said, "I could love you.", Aiden was surprised and said, "Me too. I mean, I'm not there but.." Izzie touched her and shook her head, "I know." Aiden laid Izzie down to sleep and Aiden nestled up with her.

Three hours later

Meredith was sleeping and Ryan got the key that Meredith gave him. He walked over to her sleeping and she opened her eyes, she told him about the songs and he smiled. "I'm so sorry." Meredith said and Ryan responded, "We're here now." They kissed really small and then he was on top of her on the couch.


End file.
